Red Eyes
by Yavi
Summary: A mission for Cell 7 could mean revenge for Sasuke. Should he betray his mission, or complete his task? Rated for language and possible violence.
1. A Mysterious Package, Two Men In Cloaks

Disclaimer: Think about it. If I owned ANY manga... WHY would I be writing _fan _fiction? Exactly.

A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But... it seems to be stretching itself into 2 chapters.

Sasuke jumped backward, landing in a crouched position, one hand planted firmly on the ground ahead of him. Panting slightly, he looked at the smoldering crater he had created, tempted to be awed by its sheer dimensions. Silently, he thanked Kakashi for teaching him Chidori. But, even paired with the Sharingan, was it strong enough?

He could feel it deep within his bones. He wasn't sure what _it_ was exactly, just that _it_ was an unsettling sensation of forewarning that couldn't be ignored. Interpreting this as a sign that he needed to train more, he had heeded it and started working harder. Hopefully, it wouldn't all be wasted in the end.

"Sasuke-kun!" Someone called out cheerfully, making him jump in surprise. A female Shinobi with pink hair came into view, waving her arm in greeting. Haruno Sakura. Behind her, a short blonde-haired boy wearing all orange, gaped openly at the hole at the younger Uchiha's feet, at the same time, trying pointlessly to hide his amazement. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke. _Teme_. You're supposed to be at training." Naruto said pointedly, tearing his eyes from the destruction caused by Chidori.

Standing up, Sasuke gestured at the hole in the ground. "What do you _think _I was doing before you interrupted me, idiot?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh. Yea."

Sakura looked at him, her cheeks tinted pink. "But...we're all supposed to be training with Kakashi-sensei right now."

It was Sasuke's turn to blink. "We are? Guess I lost track of the time. C'mon."

The orange clad Shinobi rolled his eyes in what was clearly a 'noooooo... Really?' gesture and started walking back to the bridge, eager to start his training for the day.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his white shorts, Sasuke followed the Kyuubi and the pink-haired girl, quickly becoming lost in his own thoughts once more

Cell 7's white haired sensei smiled, closing his one visible eye.

"You're all here." He stated, nodding at Sasuke, "Good."

"Sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Are you happy because you weren't the late one for once? I mean, you were still late, but not the last one to come!" Naruto interjected, beaming.

Sasuke let out a frustrated breath, trying to calm himself. Screw it, he thought and wound his fist back.

Kakashi stepped in between him and Naruto, intercepting his punch. "Sasuke." He said warningly, "Can we just get through _one_ day without any fighting? Or at least until I explain this missions?" He let go of Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared, his eyes momentarily converting to Sharingan, convinced he should have skipped out on today's mission to be by himself. Maybe he should just leave. That sounded like a good idea. Besides, it always seemed to benefit him more if he was either training solo or one-on-one with Kakashi.

"...so we'll be leaving Konoha for awhile today." Catching Sasuke's attention, he tuned back in, no longer lost to his own dark thoughts.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at Kakashi.

The Sensei shook his head. "Off in your own world, were you?"

Seeing no point in denying it, Sasuke nodded slowly.

Kakashi grinned evilly, a sarcastic edge to his voice. "Luckily for you, you didn't miss anything to important." He held up a compact, thick milky white envelope. "From Tsunade-san. Something like a dossier on a missing Shinobi." At this point, Sasuke's eyes widened, startled. "No. I don't know much about it, but I don't believe it concerns _him_." The Sharingan-wielder's eyes narrowed, his arms still crossed. "We are instructed to meet two Shinobi who are coming back here, and give this to them. We are NOT to read it. That's pretty much it."

Something about this sounds off, Sasuke thought suspiciously. But why? His instinct told him it might be a trap, but Tsunade wouldn't do that, she was _Hokage_. So if that wasn't it, why did this whole affair make him feel uneasy? It wasn't possible that both Kakashi and Tsunade could be tricked, was it?

"Why doesn't Tsunade or somebody just give it to them when they come here? I mean, they _are_ Konoha, aren't they?" He pointed out, running one hand through his black hair thoughtfully.

Kakashi shook his head, appearing slightly troubled. "Out of you three, Sasuke, you're the only one to have pointed that out. That's the problem. We're not sure exactly _who_ they are. Just that this information was requested. The Godaime is cautious. She believes that we're competent enough to judge character, so she wants us to meet them out there, instead of them coming here."

Sakura caught on and shook her head, her shoulder-length hair waving back and forth on her shoulders. "No way. You're saying we're being sent out to meet two Shinobi, both of which are unknown? That's... Kakashi-sensei, I refuse this mission. I'm not saying I'm scared, or doubt Hokage-san's judgement, but what if this was a trap and they were stronger then us? "

Supporting his friend, Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan's right. Shouldn't we at least have some kind of back-up?"

Kakashi and Sasuke were both taken aback. Neither had thought of that idea. Imagine, Naruto actually putting thought into something like this. There was definitely hope for him yet. "You know what Naruto? I think you're right. Though I'm pretty sure I could handle it, an Anbu or two to back us up if things went awry would be a good idea."

Damn. No. "No. Let's go. We can handle this. At least _I_ can." This was starting to sound suspiciously like... something..._they_ might do. Was this his chance?

The three people surrounding Sasuke stared, slightly stunned, half believing he might be crazy.

Naruto grumbled, wishing someone would explain to him why it was _Sasuke_ that was favored. It was always, ALWAYS, Sasuke this, Sasuke that. One word from the idiot Uchiha and Kakashi had agreed-maybe they didn't need Anbu. If he, Sasuke thought he could do it- then they _all_ could. Was that Kakashi's reasoning? Sasuke opens his mouth and, inexplicably, they were all suddenly preparing to travel out of Konoha-unescorted.

Throwing some food into his backpack ('just in case' Kakashi had advised. Besides, what if he suddenly needed a ramen fix and couldn't get it? That. Was. A. Frightening. Thought...), and a few extra kunai into his holster, Naruto slung the one strap over his shoulder, locked the door to his place, and headed out to meet the rest of his cell.

Half an hour after explaining the mission, two of the four required Shinobi had reconvened at Konoha's entrance gate.

Sakura and Naruto looked at one another and sighed, sharing a rare moment where their thoughts were the same. _Where were Sasuke and Kakashi?_

As if hearing their thoughts, Sasuke strolled up to the pair, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his white shorts so only the tops of his ivory and blue wristbands showed. Pulling one hand out, he raised it in greeting. "Yo. Where's Kakashi?" He said, seemingly in a better mood then earlier.

"Not here, obviously. Dumass" Naruto returned in the form of a greeting.

Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi popped up. The three gaped at him-you knew something was important when Hatake Kakashi showed up reasonably around the given time. Holding up the envelope, he smiled grimly at his three subordinates. "Remember. This is your mission. Unless you can't handle it, then I step in. Ready?" All three nodded. "Ok then-let's go." Kakashi pushed open the heavy wooden gate, leading the way.

Vaguely, over the crest of a small hill, Sasuke saw the silhouette , probably both tall men, standing idly. Raising one eyebrow questioningly in Kakashi's general direction, he gestured toward the two.

"Is that who we have to meet?" Naruto turned around, walking backwards so he could talk directly to the group.

Even against the bright glare of the sun, both men remained veiled in darkness. Gradually their figures lightened until some details were distinguishable, yet still dark. It appeared that the two were wearing identical black cloaks, with some sort of red design on them.

Thumbing his kunai holster open, Sasuke cautiously pulled out his weapon, but kept it at his side. Following his lead, Naruto and Sakura did the same, also keeping their weapons out.

Clouds. Red Clouds. Sasuke's grip tightened on the knife until his nails bit into his palm, drawing blood. Now that they were close enough, some facial features could be identified. Both had black hair. One wore it short and high, while the other -the one Sasuke's eyes were currently fixated on- wore his longer hair in a ponytail.

"Sasuke." Kakashi whispered while they were still out of the hearing range of the two foreign Shinobi.

Sasuke glanced long enough at his leader to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Kakashi pulled the envelope out of a pocket on his pants and gestured at the pair ahead of them with it. "They can't have this." He gave Sasuke brief look with a clear order in it-walk ahead of me. Understanding what he meant, Sasuke quickened his pace and stuck on hand out behind him, twirling the kunai in his left hand to distract anyone who might be watching him. When he felt the sharp point of the envelope on his palm, he took it from the Jounin and cautiously put it in his back pocket.

Falling into step with him again, Kakashi winked at him and made the sign of the tiger with his hands. _Burn it._ This order was one the young chuunin understood without question. _When you get the chance, incinerate it. _He also understood however, that such a mission would be risky. He would have little chance to do this- he had no way of foretelling how the enemy would react if he destroyed the information they had desired before their cold eyes.

Even Naruto, who had been whispering to Sakura, fell silent as they approached their opponents.

At the top of the small foothill, the party of four halted, awaiting the first move.

The eeriest of the pair, who had a greyish-blue tinge lurking under his skin, spoke first.

"You came." That was it. No welcome. Just two coldly spoken words that failed to hide his doubt that they would remain absent.

Kakashi nodded curtly. "Akatsuki...bastards..." He muttered under his breath.

Itachi shifted, impatient. "Where is it?"

Sasuke shook with hatred. _That bastard! He doesn't even acknowledge me! I'll show him... _Kunai holster flipped open, Sasuke drew four kunai, one between each finger. He flicked his hand and sent them flying toward his brother. As if in slow motion, Sasuke watched Itachi blink, unafriad. _You showed me this one, Oniisan. _Sasuke drew four more, throwing them into his first set,each kunai connecting with a previously thrown one, effectively causing them to change course in mid-flight. _You showed me how. Thanks._

The mission forgotten, he watched, willing his attack to strike perfectly.

A/N: Uh.. I guess thats the first chapter. How is it for length? To short? That's what it seems like to me...  
I have no problem if your going to flame my work. But DON'T just say 'it sucks'. Give me a reason. I guess thats more like constructive critism...


	2. There Are More Important Things

A/N: To anyone who reviewed, _Arigatou! Arigatou! _You rock! . I'm not really quite sure where I'm going with this... but I _will_ finish it! I've actually never completed a story on my free time... -looks nervous- So this'll be my first! Anyway... Have fun

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. -blinks- But you know that. So why am I writing this?

Itachi smirked and sidestepped the rain of shuriken, reaching out his hand to catch the deflected weapon gracefully between the tips of his fingers.

In the same second, Kakashi dove forward, grabbing Sasuke's arms, pinning them behind him. "_You're forgetting the mission_. _This is _not_ about revenge!"_ He hissed warningly in his students' ear.

Sasuke ignored him, bitting his lip and focusing on his brother. _So much for catching him off guard. Maybe I'm still to weak. Unless...  
_"Any good Shinbi would know it is pointless to use your opponents attack on them," Itachi began, "Especially when that skill was a tecnique used as a child. Even you should know this._Little _brother." He added mockingly, succesfully infuriating Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura stood back, watching helplessly. Kisame stood beside his partner, observing with mild interest and a thirst for violence. A light wind had picked up, carrying leaves past the shinobi in a swift updraft. Both of the Uchihas' hair fanned out around them, shading their faces in darkness. _How dramatic,_ Naruto thought, staring dumbly at the brothers, unsure what else to do.

As though his only remaining family had not just tried to kill him, Itachi continued with business. "The information we came for."

Kakashi, still restraining Sasuke, looked at Itachi coldly. Seeing to point in lying, and no way of avoiding a fight, he stated levelly, "You're not getting it."

Kisame spoke for the first time, his voice rough and impatient, " Whoever has it is dead then." He turned to face Kakashi. "I'll assume that is you.

_You better follow orders, Sasuke, _Kakashi thought desperatly preparing for an attack. _I can only distract them... it's up to you_

With that thought, and a pointed glare at his student, Kakashi released Sasuke. Observing his enemy closely, he pushed up his headband, revealing his Sharigan. _No mistake this time_, he thought grimly.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu" _Kisame said, sounding bored, his hands a blur as he formed seals. Gradually, thick, cold fog rolled in, impairing his enemies' vision.

Sakura tensed, recognising this technique as one used by Momochi Zabuza ages ago. Slowly, she tried to gain her barings, intent on finding Sasuke and Naruto before they did anything stupid. Being blind in midst of two Akatsuki memebers was nerve-wrecking enough, but being unsure of her comrades actions was even more heart-stopping. Naruto was always rash, but she had never seen Sasuke act reckless. Kakashi was preoccupied with trying to stay alive, that left her to play supervisor for her teammates.  
Damn it, why must she always be the sensible one?

Naruto was disoriented. Very faintly, off to the left, he could hear the clang of kunai connecting. Toward his right, a bit closer, he could hear someone moving slowly in the opposite direction through the fog. He strained his eyes, trying to see anything further then his hand.  
_Okay...Naruto... THINK. Those are probably Kakashi and the shark-guy. _He thought, ticking them off on his fingers. _Sakura wouldn't move mich if she couldn't see anyone, so it's not her. _He shook his head. _And since that's not me...it must be Sasuke-teme or his creepy brother..._

_Last thing you need is to run into him,_ a pessimistic voice in the back of Narutos' mind spoke up._ Avoid him at all costs. Find Sakura._

"Yes." Naruto whispered, just to make sure he was still there. He looked around helplessly, as though hoping the fog would let up enough for him to see someone. Having no luck he resorted to following the fading footsteps to his right, reasoning no one but Sasuke would be dumb enough to move blindly. Never mind that Naruto was following whoever it was.

Having no clue where he was going, or where his querry was going, Naruto pursued him solely based on sound.

As steathly as he could manage, Naruto groped his way through the blanket of fog, moving further and further away from the battle, it's sounds eventually become lost in the air.

Gradually, the figure ahead of him began to take shape. As the fog thinned it was clear to Naruto he was following a thin boy roughly a few inches taller then him.

Naruto burst out of the cloud of mist a few steps behind the boy, his eyes stinging from the sudden blast of light. Snickering at the thought of being right about his query, Naruto took another step, looking around.

They found themselves on the other side of the hill, Konoha was completely blocked from view by the jutsu Kisame had performed. Even after being encapsulated by it for so little time, Naruto was vaguely amazed it was still sunny. A slight wind had picked up in the last few minutes, causing the vapor to billow at the edges, giving it a hazy appearance.

Although Naruto made no attempt to hide his presence, Sasuke continued to stare off into space, seemingly lost in thought.

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto said, losing interest in trying to grab his teammates attention subtly. "Shouldn't you be helping or something? Instead of running away?"

Sasuke tensed, turing around with the appearance of one who had been interuppted while doing something fatally important.

"I'm not running," He stated cryptically, "I'm looking for...him."

Naruto stared at Sasuke cluelessly, wishing he would, just once, not speak in riddles. Then, like a brick, it hit him. "You mean you're brother?"

Slowly, Sasuke nodded, clearly wishing he were elsewhere.

Searching for Itachi was more important the helping the mission at hand be completed succesfully? Naruto mused at this new way of looking at things, then voiced his thoughts out loud.

He was awarded with a deathglare and a curt nod, before Sasuke began to stride away, back towards the fight.

This scared Naruto. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to call him _Dobe, _or to point out that he wasn't helping with the mission either. Besides, no matter what Sasuke thought, he doubted Sasuke was strong enough to overcome a member of the Akatsuki, despite whatever would drive him.

Lurching out, Naruto managed to grab onto his arm, holding him back at the line where sunlight instantly faded into smoke.

"Kakashi-sensei... has the letter... package... thing..." Naruto said quietly, not sure where he was going with this.

Sasuke shook his head. His eyes cold and emotionless. "I do. You want it? Here." He flipped the package out of his pocket aiming it carelessly at Naruto. "Now you can go do the hero thing and save Kakashi. I don't care what happens to that." He gestured, "There are more important things."

He shook himself loose and heading into the mist without glancing back to see if he was followed, leaving Naruto shaking with anger and fright.

... Ah... I have a feeling this is to short. Little more then a thousand words, I don't doubt. I know you waited for an update for a couple weeks and one hasn't come. but I'm being pressed to write a Sasuke/Gaara fic and have been working out the details for that, so this just slipped my mind. I PROMISE, I will get chapter 3 up soon. Maybe 3 of 4 days from now. I'm in a writing mood... so after I start my other one, I may start Chapter 3 right away.

Anyway... Thanks so much for your patience, and for your reviews(hint...)! Thanks!


End file.
